ohmyenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Oh My English Telemovie: Villa Isabellaaa!
'Synopsis' With Sarjan at the wheel, the 4 Merah gang is visiting See Yew Soon in Singapore after his sudden departure from SMK Ayer Dalam. However, their van breaks down during the trip and they and stumbles upon the eerie Villa Isabella. The sole resident of Villa Isabella, a mysterious woman in red, invites them to stay for the night. As expected, strange things start to happen during their stay... 'Plot' Henry Middleton, Sarjan, Cikgu Bedah, Zack, Mazlee, Jojie, Jibam and Aiman are on a trip to Singapore to meet See Yew Soon, who just recently moved there all of the sudden in Season 3 Episode 22. On the way, Aiman was dropped off after receiving an emergency call and promises the gang that he will meet them soon in Singapore. The gang continued their journey without Aiman but they lost the road and was stopped short when the van suddenly had a flat tyre. To make things worse, the spare tyre was left in front of Jibam's house due to Jibam's actions of removing it in order to place his bag full of Vitagen. Henry decided they should try and find a public phone to call and the gang walked to find a small grocery store. After confirming where they are now, Jojie decided they should head back to the van but Cikgu Bedah complained that she is tired and they have to travel another 1 1/2 hour more to get back there. Henry suggested they should find a place to spend for the night and the gang kept on walking just to find an old abandoned villa called Villa Isabella. Inside the villa, they encountered with Puan Tiana, a mysterious, beautiful woman who owns the villa and the gang was invited for a meal. During the meal, Jojie sensed Puan Tiana is acting weirdly when she said she has business to take care of at midnight and drank a glass containing red juice, which raised Jojie's suspicion. After the meal, Puan Tiana takes the gang to their bedrooms and warns them not to enter her room. While the gang are asleep, Jibam heads toward the bathroom and was locked inside, hearing footsteps and children's laughter. Terrified, he cried for help, waking Henry and Sarjan up. When Henry comforted a very scared Jibam, Puan Tiana appeared, standing on the staircase, asking what happened, which Sarjan shrugs it off saying it was nothing and they were just heading back to sleep. Jibam tries to explain the strange noises he heard earlier to Henry but was disappointed that Henry doesn't believe him. The next morning, the gang were having breakfast when Jojie noticed something strange about Puan Tiana's wedding photo, dated back in 16 June, 1900. Things get even more eerie when Henry appeared, holding a paper with an article about a 6-year old girl, found missing in the woods with her blood sucked up dry. Upon hearing this, Puan Tiana accidentally drops the tray and shrugs it off by saying she is fine. Afterwards, Henry and Sarjan head out to find a public phone and a spare tyre while Bedah continues her beauty sleep and the gang head out fishing in a river near the villa. When talking to Zack, Jibam noticed a figure was staring at them from the villa but shrugs the feeling off by taunting Zack's poor skills in fishing. While taunting Zack, the hook was attached to Jibam, causing the two of them to fall off the rock and landed in the river. Jojie continued reading a horror book and suddenly comes up to her senses, saying that Puan Tiana could be a vampire. Mazlee disagreed with her and both of them started to argue when suddenly, Mazlee notices Jibam and Zack drowning in the river. Jojie dived in to save them, only realizing the river was shallow. Meanwhile, Henry and Sarjan are talking about Sarjan and Bedah's future plans when suddenly, they encounter an army of frogs blocking their way. Afraid of frogs, Sarjan ran away, heading towards the wrong direction, leaving Henry no choice but to chase him. The gang head back to the villa with their catch and as they entered the kitchen, two butcher's knives laid on the kitchen counter table attracted Jojie's attention. Examining, she realizes that the knives must be used by Puan Tiana to slit her victim's throats before consuming their blood. The gang got even more terrified when Jojie thinks that Puan Tiana could be a vampire since she needs to drink blood in order to stay young after showing the date of her wedding photo. Puan Tiana appeared behind them, startling the gang and they quickly invited her to teach them how to cook which to their relieve, Puan Tiana is willing to. While cooking, Jojie commands Zack and Jibam to cover her while she goes into the forbidden room to investigate even further. There, she discovers a figure sitting on a wheelchair in the room but her investigation was cut short when Zack and Jibam failed to stop Puan Tiana from going to her room. Luckily for Jojie, she manages to escape through the open window and inform the boys about what she saw during her investigations. The gang decided to help the figure and proceeds with the plan. Meanwhile Henry and Sarjan finally found a workshop where an old man worked and was glad that he is willing to help them to fix the flat tyre. While discussing about the way back, the old was concerned and warned them about the dangers at Villa Isabella when they told him where they came from. Having a bad feeling about Bedah and the students's safety, the duo quickly rushed back to the villa. Meanwhile, Jojie and Mazlee were going to resuce the figure but Mazlee's screams foiled the plan and the gang was stuck in the room with Puan Tiana holding a butcher's knife at them. Henry and Sarjan arrived just in time to see what the confusion is all about. Jojie accuses that Puan Tiana is a blood sucking vampire that sucks people's blood to stay young while Puan Tiana accuses them that they are trying to rob her. While Jojie tries to show the proof that the figure is one of Puan Tiana's victims, she was shocked to find out it was actually a mannequin, with a face plastered on it. Puan Tiana realizes they are confused and tries to clear things up: the wedding photo was actually dated back on 1990, not 1900, the 20-year old article that Henry read earlier is about her daughter's murder, the figure was actually a mannequin to resemble her husband after losing him years back and Puan Tiana looks young due to eating to much ulam and using collagen. The gang feels sorry for Puan Tiana since she feels lonely after her husband and daughter's death. After apologizing to one another, they heard a horn from outside and realizes it was Aiman, looking for them and the old man from the workshop. Aiman explains that he tries to contact them but failed and found the van parked on the side of the road earlier, which leads him to Villa Isabella. After the van was fixed, the gang continued their journey to Singapore. Puan Tiana thanked the gang for coming and feels happy since she feels lonely for many years. The show ends with Puan Tiana picking up a frog and head back towards the villa, with her 6-year old daughter standing right behind her. Quotes Zack: Did you just fart? Puan Tiana: *Shocked* Apa? Zack: Because you just blew me away. Trivia *Both Sarjan and Jibam have ranidaphobia, a fear of frogs. Category:OME! Telemovie